The invention relates to a process and a device for producing dairy products, in particular milk foam.
Different embodiments of these processes and devices are known from the prior art. As a rule, they are associated with an automatic coffee maker, as described in European patent documents EP 1 312 292 B1 and EP 2 042 063 A1. However, varying the foam properties is extremely difficult employing these known disclosures